


Against All Odds

by MICKEYMrsALLEN2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICKEYMrsALLEN2/pseuds/MICKEYMrsALLEN2
Summary: Jon and Daenerys are in love... against all the odds stacked against them, can they find love, or will their families keep them apart... find out in Against All Odds.





	1. Mommy, Daughter Moment.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi every Jonerys Fan. 
> 
> This is my second attempt at a Jonerys Fanfic, and I'm a bit nervous. I hope I do them justice. My fic is a bit modern and has no impact of Game of Thrones whatsoever.
> 
> So I hope everyone enjoys this.
> 
> Ps: This is part of a mini short stories fanfics, but Jonerys is Endgame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys are in love with each other, but their families are keeping them apart, can they find love against all odds, find out as I update chapters leading up to how they ended up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hi everyone. 
> 
> This is my second attempt at a Jonerys Fanfic.
> 
> I hope you all love it.
> 
> Don't worry Jonerys is and always will be Endgame.

**Chapter Text.**

****  


It was six in the evening, when Jon arrived at home. He had been swamped at work getting the new recruits trained as well as focusing on the business end of his security company. Usually his wife was dealing with the clients, but since she was on maternity leave, he assured her he would hire an assistant but he keep holding off.  
  
His wife emailed him on a regular basis with attachments of qualified assistants for their field of work, but he hasn't decided out of the shortlist, he kept telling her that he missed her and that the office wasn't the same without her.  
  
Which is why he was late, his sister Arya has helped him out with the system after he sent the wrong invoice to a client, Jon has immediatly called the client back as it was their biggest client, The Baratheons. A high detailed family who were as rich as the Starks, but not more than the Targaeryens who riveled them all as the richest family in Kings Landing.  
  
Jon placed his keys in the bowl by the door and took of his muddy shoes in mudroom, while hanging up his coat.  
Just as he closed the door, his dog ran up to him, barking out his excitement that Jon has indeed returned home.  
  
"Hey boy.. you miss me?" He said as he kneeled down to hug the energetic dog, scratching behind his ears.  
  
"Where are the girls boy, are they hiding from me..." at the mention of the girls, the dog pulled himself from Jon's embrace wagging his tail and then turned and ran halfway up the stairs assuming that he wanted Jon to follow him, which he did.  
  
The dog stopped in front of the bathroom as Jon stepped into the hall. He could hear his wife's laughter ring through the hallway, and the splashes of water who he knew was his daughter, as she was singing loudly while splashing the water.  
  
As he stepped closer, standing just outside the door, he heard his daughter ask her mother a question.  
  
"Mommy, do you love daddy?" She asked in a curious tone.  
  
"Yes. I do, my sweetling." Her mother replied.  
  
"But why?" She asked again.  
  
"Because he makes me happy, and I love him all the more because he gave me you. He's my soulmate." His wife replied again.  
  
"What's a soulmate mommy...?"  
  
"Well..." before she could answer her daughter, Jon opened the bathroom door letting the dog run in first then stepped inside the nearly fogged up room.  
  
"Daddy!" She squealed, splashing water everywhere letting the foam of bubbles fly onto her hair.  
  
"Good evening sweetheart." He said as he walked closer to the bathtub where she was sitting with mother. He placed a kiss on both her cheeks then on her nose, making her giggle. He then moved to his heavily pregnant wife, who laid against the tub pecking her on the lips, but she wouldn't accept that and opened her lips to deepen the kiss.  
  
Their daughter was staring at them and smiled "I missed you daddy." They then broke apart and Jon looked at her and smiled "I missed you too Princess Rhaenys." She beamed at the fact that her father called her a princess.  
  
  
"Daddy, what's a soulmate?" She asked. His five year old daughter was becoming very inquisitive as she grew older.  
  
"Well, A soulmate is not someone you can walk away from that easily. It is someone you can't imagine being without, a person you believe is worth sticking with and fighting for." Jon said as he looked into his wife's violet eyes, she smiled back at him and then rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Daddy, do you love mommy?" She asked him this time.  
  
"Yes, more than anything in this world, until you came into our lives that is. You girls are my world. I love you both so much, and in two more months your brother will join our family." He told her "Does that answer your questions?"  
  
Before Rhaenys could reply, her mother told her to hush. "Rhae, you asking way to many questions and you pruning up, why don't your daddy get you dressed so I can get ready myself. I'm famished and so is little Aegon."  
  
Rhaenys jumped up, splashing water everywhere, holding out her arms to her dad who went to get some towels for them.  
  
He placed the towel around her body and lifted her out of the bath, holding her securely in his arms. Jon looked down at his wife and said "Stay there Dany, I'm going to come help you out of the bath, I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
Jon turned on his heels and took their daughter to her bedroom, placing her on the bed, she sat down and looked at him.  
  
"Stay here sweetheart. Daddy needs to go help mommy." He kissed her cheek and left her bedroom to help Daenerys.  
  
As he entered the bathroom, she stood up from the bath. Water dripping down her body, she looked every bit the siren she was when he met her, just seven months pregnant.  
  
"Hey there... I told you to wait." Jon said helping her out of the bath, letting her step out on the mat by bath, throwing a big towel over her shoulders closing it around her body.  
  
"I missed you." She said moving closer to him and placed her arms around his neck as she fused her lips to him. He placed his arms around her, pulling her as close as her belly allowed them holding onto the towel before it fell off.  
  
They were swept away by the kiss, tongues caressing each other, Daenerys could feel his arousel through his slacks against her stomach, she moaned into his mouth as he grabbed her ass letting her know he wanted her bad.  
  
"Daddy!" Rhaenys shouted from her bedroom down the hall.  
  
They pulled apart and started laughing. "Your princess awaits..." Dany said taking another towel from the rack.  
  
"Yeah. She is very demanding. Just like someone I know." He said and started laughing when she swatted him with the towel.  
  
"Daddy!" She screamed again getting impatient.  
  
"I'm coming sweetling." He shouted back to her.  
  
"Go to her Jon, or you will have a moody girl on your hands at bedtime." Dany said drying her hair.  
  
"True. Her majesty awaits." He stopped at the door and said "And Dany..."  
  
She turned to face him waiting.  
  
"I love you. You have and always will be the love of my life."  
  
She smiled and blew him a kiss.  
  
"You are so getting laid tonight. You sappy handsome man."  
  
"Your sappy man." He said and then walked out to his daughter who was demanding his attention.  
  
Who would have thought that a few years ago that he would end up here, with the love of his life, certainly not him. The universe worked in mysterious ways, but he was none other than greatful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos appreciated.  
> :)


	2. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the late update, My tablet crashed and I am now updating on my phone, I'm in the process of purchasing a laptop, so please bare with me for the time being.
> 
> So about this update, I've decided to from here on out update how Jon and Dany met. Their daughter Rhaenys is asking alot of questions and she needs answers, which is why the story will be told from here on out...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part. There is no picture yet, but please use your imagination, I am trying to work up moodboards for each chapter so you all have a feel for what's happeneing. 
> 
> With that said. Enjoy.
> 
> XoxoMickey

**Chapter Text**

**"Daddy?" Rhaenys asked as she laid in her bed, while her father checked her bookshelf for a story to read.  
  
"Yes, Princess?" He responded as he returned to her side with 'The Princess and The Pea' story book.   
  
"Tell me the story of how you and mommy met." She asked taking the book from his hands placing it on her bed side table. He sighed and laid down on the bed beside her, pulling her towards him so she could lean on his chest.  
  
Before he started the story, he heard Daenerys over the baby monitor "Rhaenys you should be asleep already."she chided their daughter for being up later than they had expected.  
  
"But mommy, daddy was going to read me a story..." she pouted even though her mother was not in the room with her.  
  
"Only one. And then you will go to sleep. Daddy has to be up early for work." Dany said and then left them to their story.  
  
"Okay daddy, you can begin." She said making herself comfortable on Jon's chest, pulling her doll closer to her, cuddled up under his neck.  
  
"I met your mom when I stole her taxi." Jon started   
  
**_*Flashback*_  
  
_Jon walked out of the shower, tying the towel around his waist, as he walked to the basin where a mirror hung over it. Taking his shaving material out, he decided to trim his beard just a little as his father's wife complained about his being homeless looking to their clients, which his father didn't agree with, Ned Stark had said that Jon looked more matured just like his older brother by two years Robb._  
  
_This is why he decided to shave, tonight was a big night for Robb and his girlfriend Maergery. They had a big announcement to make, which Jon guessed that either Robb had asked her to marry him or they were expecting. Hopefully they engaged if the other thing happened._  
  
_Jon has been single for a year now, his family kept trying to set him up, but he didn't want to end up in another failed relationship._  
  
_Beard trimmed, he walked back into his bedroom to the closet and checked out what to wear. He took out a black pollar neck jersey long sleeve top, with black jeans. He decided to wear his briefs, knowing full well that he would end up at home and alone, no need to wear his fancy boxers._  
  
_Jon dried his hair and himself and dressed as quickly as he could, when he realised that his phone was on silent and probably had lots of messages._  
  
_The first one was from Arya._  
  
_Jon, Get your ass here now._  
 _Robb is freaking out._  
 _XA_  
  
_The second one was from Sansa who rarely texted him, she usually emailed him, her being a very busy fashion designer._  
  
_Brother. Hurry up. Robb is turning blue. Hurry!!!!!!_  
 _Sans_  
  
_The third one was from his father._  
  
_Seriously Jon. Get your butt here._  
 _Now!!!!_  
  
_He shook his head as he read the texts, Robb had tried calling him and was probably just nervous and needed Jon there for moral support against his mother who would see fault in everything._  
  
_Jon tied his hair into a bun and grabbed his wallet and coat from the bed and walked downstairs to get his dog some water and food._  
  
_"Ghost, buddy. You better behave okay. Sam and Gilly will be here soon. So you better not try your luck. No laying on the couch." Jon said reprimanding his dog who just sat on his haunches glaring at him michieviously._  
  
_Finally Sam and his wife Gilly arrived, Jon didn't have time for small talk he had to rush to get to the restaurant as his family kept blowing up his phone to notify him that he needed to hurry up or they would be eating without him._  
  
_*end of flashback_ _.*_  
  
_"Daddy, this is getting boring, skip to the good parts, when do you meet mommy." Rhaenys asked as she played with the buttons of his shirt._  
  
_"In a few minutes. Hold your horses." Jon huffed, preparing to continue the story._  
  
_"I don't have horses daddy." She said looking around the room._  
  
_"It's a figure of speech honey. Let's continue huh." He said. She nodded her head agreeing with him._  
  
_*Start of flashback*_  
  
_Jon rushed out of his apartment and took the elevator downstairs, he waited as he arrived on ground floor and rushed outside to get a cab, as a cab pulled up, he jumped into the car closing the door fast._  
  
_He saw a silver haired women standing by the car, in a black strappy dress and a red coat._  
  
_"Heeeeeeey!" She shreaked hitting the window. "That's my cab you moron. Get out now."_  
  
_Jon refused to get out. He looked at the driver and said "I will add an extra 50 dollars to the bill if you take me to The Reach."_  
  
_The cab driver looked at the women and shrugged._  
  
_"Are you kidding me? I called ahead for this cab. How dare you? It's about to rain." The women said._  
  
_"Sorry lady. But that tip is going to my kids college tuition. Wait for the next one." The cab driver replied and strapped his seatbelt and drove off, leaving the women standing behind on the curb as it started to rain._  
  
_The cab driver looked in the review mirror at Jon who had just shrugged and said " She's probably going out on a date, she can wait for the next one. I am late to a family dinner, my brother who is going to tell the familg that he either proposed to his girlfriend or they expecting or both."_  
  
_"Well then, let me step on it then. Get you there." They arrived in twenty minutes tops as the cab driver drove as if the police were after him. Jon thanked the man and as promised paid him the extra money he said he was going to pay._  
  
_He rushed into the restaurant called The Reach. Maergerys family owned the place, a whole chain of food restaurants. The place had amazing interior and was know for it's famous outdoor vibes epecially in spring time where the roses would bloom and it was the perfect place to bring a date of you wanted to impress._  
  
_Jon walked up to the hostess and said "Table for Stark."_  
  
_The hostess nodded and handed him a menu and requested for him to follow her to a private dining area where his family awaited him. When he entered through the curtains, his whole family clapped hands even Robb looked up and clapped his hands._  
  
_"My brother. You are finally on time." He said as he got up from his seat and hugged Jon patting him on the back. "Come inside. Have a beer and food. I'm about to tell the family."_  
  
_They walked to the table and Robb handed him a beer. Jon said his hello's to his family members who hasn't seen him in a while. Especially Caitlyn Stark his father's wife who didn't like him and hardly ever talked to him since she was glad he moved far from home._  
  
_"Father. Cat. How are you this evening?" Jon extended to his father a hug and just a cordial hello to his wife._  
  
_"I'm fine son." When they heard the glass being tapped with the fork he said "Let's go hear this big news Robb wants to tell us."_  
  
_"Good evening family and friends. Maergery and I have some big news to share with you." Robb said holding out his hand to his girlfriend "Maerg. Come up here darling." She giggled and handed her glass over to her grandmother who just smiled and winked at Robb._  
  
_"So here's the deal. Robb asked and after some much needed persuasion, I said yes." Maergery said and held up her left hand showing off the ring._  
  
_Everyone was excited for them, cheering and congratulating them gor their upcoming nuptials. Jon smiled and welcomed Maergery to the family, telling her that he would tell her all Robbs stories from when he was a child._  
  
_He headed out to the bar, to get some more champagne when he ran into a women rushing his way._  
  
_"Watch where you going lady!" He said_  
  
_"Me! You walked into me... I'll have you..." when she looked up she saw Jon and he knew in that instant that she was the women whose cab he had stolen._  
  
_"You!" She shreaked._  
  
**"Me." He said casually** _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> There has been no editing yet. Hope its up to par.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
